Classroom Turnabout
by Ace Attorney2
Summary: A murder occured in a classroom. Can Phoenix find the right motive? COMPLTETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Classroom Turnabout:**

(Editor's Note: This is my first fanfiction. Please give me good reviews)

Blood dripped off the end of the knife and splattered on the clean, vinyl classroom floor. Lying facedown on the ground in a small pool of blood was a stocky boy. A note was crumpled up in his left hand. Looming above him was a tall woman with the same knife in her hand. She stared at the corpse with a shocked look on her face. Finally, some words flew out of her mouth:

"How could I know that my own anger would bring me to doing this. Now I'm a murderer."

Her head quickly snapped up from the body and looked around the classroom to see if anybody was there. When she assured herself that it was empty, she turned her concentration back on the boy.

"Now, sooner or later, I'm going to be found out." She told herself. "I think I might as well turn myself in. NO! I won't go into custody! I have to find a scapegoat. The only other person there is can be…" Suddenly, she remembered the boy and the girl he was with arguing in the halls earlier that day. Then she finished the sentence, "…her." A smile flickered across her face as she dropped the knife on the body and exited classroom C-4.

(March 20, 9:45 a.m., District Court Defendant's Lobby No. 2)

I just couldn't seem to control her. She was acting berserk on a murder she didn't commit: "PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO STAND UP FOR ME MR.LAWYER SIR! I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR! I WON'T LIVE IF I'M SENT TO JAIL!"

"Okay, okay!" I assured her. "I know you didn't do it! None of my clients were murderers and they never will be!" Immediately, she changed from upset to happy in the blink of an eye. "Oh! Thank you Mr. Lawyer Sir! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Just calm down when you are in court!" I quickly told her before she could cry again. "The judge just can't stand shouting in there." Right on cue, Detective Gumshoe burst into the conversation like he usually did before a trial.

"Hey, pal! Do you mind keeping Miss Runn here calmed down? She's scaring the security guards over there." I checked the courtroom door to see the two guards giving my client, Erin Runn, strange looks and me.

My name is Phoenix Wright. I have been a defense attorney for about two years. I have won all the cases by defending countless clients who were innocent in the name of the justice. The recent one I've been assigned, however, is one of the most savage I've seen. At City Block High School, a murder was taken place on a juvenile student in a classroom. Erin was accused because she broke up with him as his girlfriend earlier that day, and she was quite angry with him. The student's name was Al Timers. He was failing in class and had to stay after school to study when the school was empty, it was the weekend the very next day. Authorities say this was the perfect time for Erin to strike when no one else was around. But I believe that Erin would not kill Al just over a silly argument. There had to be more truth under this, and it's up to me to find out what.

A voice snapped me back into reality: "Well, well Mr. Wright. We meet again!" I looked upwards to see a man in a gray suit with large business glasses over his eyes which always seemed to be reflecting light. He had a business case in his right hand and a smirk spread across his face as if he was very pleased with himself. It was Winston Payne.

"Oh," I muttered, somewhat disappointed, "It's you."

"Yes, it's me." He told me, still smiling. "This time, the case is mine! You just got lucky the two previous times."

There were TWO cases I had with him? I thought to myself. I thought there was only one before. But then I remembered I had amnesia the day in court when I defended Maggey, a previous client of mine.

"THIS time," Payne announced, "I have enough evidence for this case."

"Don't get too happy, Payne," I told him back, "You may present evidence that may turn against you, again."

Payne's smile faltered for a second then he recovered, "Don't get too cocky, Wright, I won't lose another case to you."

Then he marched into the courtroom and sat at the Prosecutor's stand. "Do you know who he is?" asked Erin.

"Not exactly." I answered. "I only remember him from…" Then I was cut off from Detective Gumshoe, who was still standing there.

"Hey, pal! The trial is about to start!"

"Um, thank you." I felt a little annoyed that he interrupted me, but I had a question for him. "Hey, do you have an autopsy report for me?"

"Ahh…" He paused for a second. I remember how stubborn and protective he is of his evidence, but his reply made me surprised. "Sure, pal! I have one right here!" He took out a small folder from his large overcoat and handed it to me.

I took it and grabbed the report inside it immediately. I looked it over and found Al's profile in it (which I put in my Court Record case) and looked at the cause of death. The report said:

"Time of Death: 4:00-4:30. Cause of Death: Died through a loss of blood. Knife stabbed through heart."

I slipped the paper back in the folder and put it in the Court Record case.

"Is there anything in there that will help me?" asked Erin.

"I don't think so," I told her, "But something always seems to come up when you never know it." Erin looked reassured after that.

**(End of part 1. Please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter was kind of short and choppy, but it gets better.**

**Classroom Turnabout Part 2:**

(March 20, 10:00 a.m., District Court, Courtroom B)

The courtroom was filled with conversation, as usual, when I walked in. I took myself at the Defense Table and placed my briefcase on the table. I pointed out to Erin where the defendant's stand was and she took her seat there, looking very uneasy. I looked across the courtroom where the Prosecutor's table was to see Payne looking through Profile's.

Then the High Doors, where the judge's seat was, opened up and the judge, looking solemn as usual, took his seat and pounded his gavel once to quiet everyone.

"The case for Al Timer shall begin," he announced in his booming voice. Then he looked at the Prosecutor's Table where Payne was standing.

"The Prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Payne told the judge.

The judge looked at me. "The Defense is ready, Your Honor."

"Good," the judge observed, "Now the Prosecution shall brief us what happened on March 19 yesterday."

"Of course, Your Honor." Payne said, slightly sweating like he usually did. Payne cleared his throat and announced, "The victim was a juvenile delinquent who was failing in English. His ex-girlfriend, the defendant, was Erin who was also a failing student in English class. Both had an argument after class in the hall. After school, Al had to stay in class to make up a failed exam. Then his English teacher called him into her room."

"Mr. Payne?" the judge consulted him.

"Your Honor?" asked Payne.

"Please specify how he got into the class."

"Yes, Your Honor." Payne quickly added, sweating again. He cleared his throat again and searched through his briefcase. He took out a small piece of paper and handed it to the judge.

"Mr. Payne, what is this?" the judge asked his eyes widened.

"This is a student school note for after-school students to be summoned," Explained Payne. "It was found in the defendant's hand in his English classroom when he was dead."

Payne took out another copy and handed it to me. I looked at the note. It said:

"The following student: Al Timer

Has been summoned to Room: C-4

From the: Teacher, Mrs. Terra Haff

When to get there: Now

Notes/Comments:

' We need to discuss your grade Al. You don't deserve to be a student in my classroom.'"

Surprised by the venom of the teacher, I slipped the note into my court record briefcase and listened to the rest of Payne's opening statement.

"The teacher wasn't at the class when he arrived, however. But the only other person who was at school was Mrs. Runn, who had a few matters to attend to before leaving, conveniently."

I scribbled this down for future reference. The judge nodded, ending the statement. "So I hear that the two got in a fight during school, is that correct?" the judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor. You see, there was a traffic delay around the school for one hour after school. It was impossible for anyone to leave the school at the moment. Which leads to having Erin and Al not going anywhere after school. A perfect opportunity to strike." Payne concluded.

He got out a few more sheets of paper about a record of a traffic delay. I checked it. The time was from 3:20 to 4:25

"I see. Does the Defense have any thoughts on this matter?"

The judge looked at me and I thought there for a moment. It seemed like a pretty decent way to commit a murder, yet something didn't feel right even though I couldn't put my finger on it.

"No, Your Honor. The Defense has no comments." I told him. The truth was, I had a hunch, yet I couldn't say anything until I heard something wrong.

The judge nodded. "Understood." He said. Then he turned to Payne and said, "Now, will the prosecution please bring in the first witness."

Payne gulped and said, "Yes, Your Honor. The prosecution summons Detective Gumshoe to the stand to brief about the murder."

The courtroom doors opened and Gumshoe stood behind the witness stand looking calm as he ever did. He took a deep breath and placed a few papers on the stand.

The judge told him, " Now, will Detective Gumshoe explain the murder scene."

"Sure," Gumshoe replied, "but I don't like repeating what terrible sight I saw when the body was discovered, pal." He moved to his lowly state and looked at the judge with his sad, puppy eyes.

The judge nodded again. "Alright then, Detective, the court tells me that you discovered enough evidence for what happened before the murder."

Gumshoe brightened up. "Of course, pal."

I began to sweat. It seems like Gumshoe got on his kid-friendly side, which turned out badly when he was once in front of Pearls one time when he showed off the gun in his hands. But at least I may be able to find the cause.

Gumshoe took a deep breath, exhaled, and began his testimony:

"Al Timer was a delinquent at school. He failed poorly in English and had to be brought to the class later after school. Al went into the classroom around 3:40, and the last person seen around there was Erin Runn, who was his ex-girlfriend. But Mrs. Runn also had a locker change at 3: 35 before she had to leave the school. So we figured that she went to her locker to get a knife to kill him in the classroom."

The judge's eyes were wide at the ending of the testimony. "What a savage way to kill someone," he said.

"They must have had a pretty big argument." Payne quickly recovered, sweating as he did so.

"I see." Said the judge. Then he turned to me. "You may now begin your cross-examination, Mr. Wright."

I nodded and said, "Yes, Your Honor."

I looked at Gumshoe and said, "Now can you describe to me at where Erin went to her locker."

"Sure, pal," Gumshoe said. "Just right down the hall where the murder scene was."

"Which meant she could have seen where Al went and kill him on the spot there," concluded Payne.

"Okay," I said, "But is there any proof that she went to her locker?"

"I have a copy right here, Pal," Gumshoe said and handed me a copy.

I looked at the paper, and it read as follows:

"Locker Change Slip

Name: Erin Runn

Date: March 18

Original locker number: A-107-L

New locker number: B-45-U"

I tucked this into the court record while the judge asked me, "Is this all you have to say on this matter, Mr. Wright?"

"No, I don't think so, Your Honor." Great, I thought, what did I just say?

But before anyone could say anything else, Gumshoe said, "But there is something else we found out about the murder."

The judge looked startled. "What? Please testify about this immediately!"

"Yes, Your Honor."

Gumshoe cleared his throat and said:

"At the murder scene, we almost looked over some evidence. It was on the murder weapon. We checked the fingerprints and found that they belonged to the victim. So we concluded that he also tried to kill.

"What?" Payne yelped. "Why wasn't I told of this?"

The judge shook his head. "It doesn't matter right now. Right now, we're waiting for Mr. Wright's cross-examination."

"Gladly, Your Honor." I said. I looked at Gumshoe and asked, "Is there any thing that you can tell us about the knife?"

Gumshoe said, "It was a knife salvaged from the kitchen. It is unknown who stole it first: Al or Erin. But what we thought was that Al stole it, Attacked Erin with it and failed, Erin managed to swipe it and stab it back."

"How awful!" the judge chimed in.

"I have the murder weapon right here, pal." Gumshoe told me and placed a small kitchen knife on the evidence table.

"Thank you, Gumshoe." I said.

The judge banged his gavel once and said, "This will end the cross-examination of Dick Gumshoe." Then he turned to Payne. "Now, Mr. Payne, I believe that you supplied us with another witness."

Payne nodded and said, "Yes, Your Honor." He cleared his throat and said, "The prosecution now summons Terra Haff to the stand."

After this chapter, things are going to get really understood. Reviews Please! 


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter: where things get really intense (well, that is more better than the previous 2 and more in depth to the game) and better.

**Classroom Turnabout Part 3**

Gumshoe closed the large door behind him. Up in the crowd stands a door opened and Gumshoe took his seat there.

The large court doors opened a gain and a tall woman stepped up to the witness stand. She was wearing a flowery dress and had short, combed hair. Her hands were held gently behind her back giving her a very peaceful look.

Payne cleared his throat, "Witness, your name and occupation please."

The woman scowled at Payne and said with a harsh voice, "Excuse me, but your grammar statement is slightly wrong. You said 'Witness, your name and occupation please'. But you forgot to mention to whom. You mean to say 'Witness, please state your name and occupation to the court'. But there are also some details in your…"

_Sheesh _I thought, _if Oldbag were here_,_ we'd have a major catfight on the longest talker_!

The woman kept lecturing on statement detail until Payne interrupted her, "S-sorry! I'll revise that. Witness, please state you name and occupation to the court."

The woman sighed, but said, "Much better structure. My name is Mrs. Terra Haff and I am an English teacher at City Block High School."

"Very good." Payne said.

The judge asked the teacher, "I believe that you discovered the body of Mr. Timer, is that correct?"

Haff looked thoughtful, "Good phrase, Your Honor, but you forgot to mention how I found him with expression."

"Er," the judge slurred, "yes, ma'am. But the court would like to ask you for your testimony about your after school appointment with him."

"Gladly," Haff cooed.

I took a deep breath and got ready to object to anything she had to say if she was a liar.

Haff cleared her throat and began, "I scheduled a lesson for my student, Al. But I was in a hurry for another matter. I had to leave the school and come back for our appointment. When I came back to the school, I rushed into the room and found Al lying on the floor, dead. Then, I remembered earlier that day when he and Erin had an argument and broke up. So I assumed she did it and called the police."

The judge looked like he absorbed the entire thing when his eyes were closed. "I see," he said. Then he looked at me, "Mr. Wright, you may now cross-examine the witness."

"Yes, Your Honor." I said. _Gee_, _her testimony is so specific_; _it may be easier than I thought to expose her lies_.

I looked at Haff and asked, "You say that you left the school for "matters". May you please describe this?"

"Of course," she said.

"Mr. Wright," the judge said, "this is not relevant to the case. Are you sure you want her to revise her testimony?"

I thought it over for a second and answered, "Yes, Your Honor."

"Very well then." The judge sighed. "Would Mrs. Haff please revise her testimony?"

"As you wish," she answered. "I left the school at 3:30 for an errand and came back at 4:00."

_Aha_! I thought, _there it is_!

I pulled a the traffic delay report and shouted, "OBJECTION!"

All the eyes of the court were on me. Then I asked, "You say you weren't at the school during that time period, Mrs. Haff?"

She answered quite bluntly, "Of course. I am true to my word."

I shook my head and looked at her triumphantly. "That is not possible," I said.

"What?" she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"OBJECTION!" Payne shouted in his high- pitched voice. "Mr. Wright there is no problem with her leaving the school!"

"Actually," I said, "There is. You see, Mrs. Haff said she was gone from the school between the timeline of when the traffic delay occurred."

"Wha-WHAT?!" Haff exclaimed, and then slapped herself on the face.

"Mr. Wright," the judge asked, "are you saying that Mrs. Haff had no errand to go to?"

I nodded. "That is exactly what I am saying! You see, if she couldn't leave somewhere on the highway, then the only place that she could go is to her meeting with Al!"

"WHAAAAA?!" Payne exclaimed with his hands flying back.

The courtroom was filled with murmurs. The judge banged his gavel three times on his desk. "Order in the court!" then he turned to me when the noise calmed down. "Are you saying that Mrs. Haff did not have an errand at all but had only Al to see that day?"

"Yes, Your Honor." I replied. "The defense would like to ask what she discovered at the crime scene."

"This… this is irrelevant!" Haff said, but still looked shocked. But the judge ignored her and asked Payne, "Does the Prosecution have any thoughts on the defense's inquiry?"

Payne sweated and answered. "No, Your Honor. Let her testify."

"Very well then. "Will Mrs. Haff please report what she found at the crime scene?"

Haff looked angry for a second, and then said, "Fine then. All right, I admit that I did not have an errand. So I went to my classroom and found Al's dead body there. He had his classroom note in his hands. Erin must have beat me to the class since she had the time."

"I see," the judge said. "Mr. Wright, if you please."

"Of course," I said. I looked at Haff and asked, "You say that Erin had time on her hands to kill Al and leave the vicinity before you arrived?"

"Just as I said, Mr. Wright," Haff answered. "I know she was near the murder area because of her locker change."

"OBJECTION!" I shouted while pulling out Erin's locker change. "That was a nice lie you had us on, Mrs. Haff. But I believe what you said about her having time to kill was wrong."

"OBJECTION!" Payne squealed. "Mr. Wright, there is no way to prove that she DIDN'T."

"OBJECTION!" I shouted back. "Apparently, someone did not read Erin's locker change."

"Her-her locker change?" Haff asked, now sweating.

"Mr. Wright, what do you mean by this?"

I told the judge, "Look here, on the bottom of her paper."

(Editor's Note: I forgot to change something in the locker change before I published it. It's in the second chapter. The bottom of her paper says "Time Change Must Be Done: before 3:30. I regret the error.)

"It says 'Time Change Must Be Done: before 3:30," the judge read then paused. "What does this mean, Mr. Wright?"

"I'll show you!" I said simply and pulled out the autopsy report. "The time of death says that it was somewhere between 4:00 and 4:30. This contradicts what Mrs. Haff said about Erin having time to kill since the locker change said Erin must change her locker before 3:30." I slammed my palms on the desk. "Which concludes that Erin had no time at all to go and kill Al when she was in a hurry."

"GAAA!" Haff screamed while slapping her face some more.

The judges' eyes were wide, "Ah! Aha! I see now."

"This can't be happening!" Payne whined.

"This is not true!" Haff bellowed. "I don't believe it!"

"Well then, Mrs. Haff," I said, "Then why don't you tell us why you believe Erin WAS the murderer."

"I-I…grr." She muttered. "Alright then, I will. Your permission, Your Honor?"

The judge thought for a second. "Yes. Permission granted."

Haff cleared her throat once more and began her testimony. "Well, it happened after my class that morning. Erin and Al had an argument in the hall and Erin was pretty angry. She was saying how he could be so stupid during my class. Plus, when I walked into the murder scene and found Al dead, I found something else. It was on the knife, where I believe Erin used the knife which bears her fingerprints."

Before the judge gave me permission to cross-examine, I shouted, "OBJECTION!"

I was watched once more and looked at Haff, "You're lying, dammit! And I can prove it!"

(Reference: Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Justice For All Case #4: Farewell My Turnabout)

The judge asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's very simple, Your Honor." I explained. "You see, only someone like her would like to blame someone else with statement like that."

"E-excuse me!" Haff said.

"Let me say it like this." I told her. "You said that her fingerprints were on the knife, but the only fingerprints on there are Al's."

Yet again, Haff yelped and slapped her face several more times giving her red bruises.

"OBJECTION!" uttered Payne. "Your Honor, this is badgering of my witness! Stop Mr. Wright!"

The judge shook his head. "Overruled," he said, "I would like to hear what Mr. Wright would like to imply."

I answered this very easily, "What I'm implying is, I believe that the murderer is none other by the witness, Mrs. Haff herself!"

OOOOHHHH! Nice one Phoenix! You have them on the ropes! See? I told you people that it was going to get better! But I'm sorry to tell you that it is continued in the next chapter.

**End of Part 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! The 4****th**** and final chapter! The final evidence is so awesome!**

**Classroom Turnabout Part 4**

The whole courtroom was in an uproar! But I stuck to my statement. I knew what I said was true. And Haff wasn't looking too hot. Finally, I could hear the judges' gavel through all the talk.

"Order! Order in the court I say!" he roared. "Mr. Wright! This is such an accusation! Do you have proof that Mrs. Haff is the murderer?"

I thought it through quickly and said, "Of course, Your Honor! You see, Mrs. Haff is an English teacher. Therefore, there is no way she could have told if Erin's fingerprints were on the knife or not just by looking at it!"

"GAAA!" Haff yelped and slapped herself more.

"OBJECTION!" Payne shouted. "Your Honor! What Wright is saying is a fraud! Mrs. Haff saw what she saw."

The judge shook his head yet again. "Overruled," he said calmly, "But there is one question I have for Mr. Wright: How could Mrs. Haff know there were fingerprints on the knife?"

"Uhh… Urgh!" I groaned. "Umm… Let's see… The only way she could have known there were fingerprints on the knife was if… Aha! I got it!"

"What is it, Mr. Wright?" the judge asked, his eyes wide.

"I figured it out!" I exclaimed. "The only way Mrs. Haff could have known about the fingerprints and blame them on Erin is if she saw someone holding the knife!"

"Who is this person, Mr. Wright?" Payne asked.

"Yes," the judge chimed in, "Please specify who this person is."

"Its simple, Your Honor," I said, confident with myself. "It's none other than Al himself!"

"What?! How could this be?" Payne questioned.

"Recall Gumshoe's earlier testimony about the knife," I said, " 'It was a knife salvaged from the kitchen. It is unknown who stole it first: Al or Erin. But what we thought was that Al stole it, Attacked Erin with it and failed, Erin managed to swipe it and stab it back.' Now, if you switched Erin's name with Mrs. Haff's in Gumshoe's statement, you can see how clear how the murder was committed. Plus, Mrs. Haff could've seen Al use it, take it from him and stab it back! Then she wiped off her own fingerprints and simply place the knife back in Al's hand while he was dead, thus leaving his fingerprints on the knife."

The crowd was murmuring. The judge said, "It is a pretty interesting theory, Mr. Wright. And it does seem to be reasonable enough to understand a perfect murder and framing."

"Wait!" Payne gulped. "It is also possible Erin could have done the same method!:"

"But, Mr. Payne, we already covered this," I said, "There was no time for Erin to run into the class where Al was in, but there was all the time for Mrs. Haff to commit the murder."

"GWAAA!" Payne squealed, his arms flying back in a defensive position once more as if he were about to be struck.

"So, Mrs. Haff," I said, "Do you deny this theory?"

At first, she looked very stiff and frightened, but she did the one thing I hated the most about lying witnesses: she began laughing out as if I was the biggest loser in the world.

_Great_, I thought, _what is it now_?

"Hah hah hah hah hah hah!" she went on. Then she stopped and looked at me and spoke in a very calm voice, "Very well done work, Mr. Wright. But I believe there is one major thing you have forgotten before having a person dragged off to jail."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, "And what is that?"

Haff laughed on again and rang out the word, "Motive. You can't claim a murder case without a motive!"

"Wh-WHAT?!" I exclaimed. _Dammit_, _she's right_!

"I believe that is true, Mrs. Haff. Unless Mr. Wright finds a motive, there is no way he can prove your guilty sentence."

"See what I mean," Haff rang out, "You can't deny any ignored facts, Mr. Wright! Now, if you don't mind, I have a class to get ready for this Monday!"

"I hate to accept this, Wright, "You don't have a case without reasons."

_Ugh_! _Is there NOTHING left for me_?_ … Wait a second…_

"Now, Your Honor," Payne said, looking pleased with himself, "announce your verdict!"

"Very well," the judge said disappointedly.

But before anyone said anything else, these words escaped from my lips: "HOLD IT!"

The courtroom froze and all eyes were on me. Payne looked astonished. The judge looked perplexed. And Haff looked uncomfortable.

"Please wait, Your Honor!" I pleaded. "I think that I DO have the evidence to prove Mrs. Haff's motive!"

The judge paused for a second, clearly in deep thought. "All right then. But this is you last chance! Is that clear Mr. Wright?"

"Yes, Your Honor," I gulped. _This is it_! _I only have one shot_!

"Okay then, Mr. Wright," Payne simpered, "Show us this 'evidence' if it is even possible!"

"You can try, Mr. Wright!" Haff proposed.

"All right, Mr. Wright," the judge said, "Please present to the court what Mrs. Haff's motive is."

I took out Al's profile and exclaimed, "TAKE THAT!"

The judged looked at it. "Is this the profile of Al, Mr. Wright? How does this prove Haff's motive?"

"Because," I said, "Al was a juvenile delinquent in English class, am I correct?"

"Yes, I suppose." At this point, Haff more uncomfortable the more I spoke.

"So," I said triumphantly, "Her motive lies on this piece of paper!" I took out Al's classroom pass and showed it to the judge.

"The… classroom pass, Mr. Wright?" the judge said quizzically. "Where does this have her motive."

"Look right here," I said, "at the Notes/Comments section. Quote the part that says 'You don't deserve to be a student in my classroom'."

"So what you are saying is…" the judge said slowly.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "Don't you think Mrs. Haff would have been really fed up with what Al has been doing in class and decided to end it?"

There was a long pause. Then the sound of Haff's shriek filled the courtroom. When she stopped, she was huffing in and out repeatedly.

"Mrs. Haff…" the judge said with his stern look, "Is this true?"

Everyone was hushed. Finally, out from her lips, I heard her quietly say, "…Yes…it was me. I did it… I DID IT! I DID IT! …" she suddenly began shouting while punching herself in mid-sentence: "… I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT! …" She continued on until her face was filled with bruises. Haff stopped for a split second and then collapsed onto the floor.

This is what happened. After school, Al sneaked into the empty kitchen to get a knife. He arrived first at the classroom to attempt to kill Haff since he was so annoyed with her giving him bad grades. He attempted to attack her when she entered the classroom, but she managed to grab the knife from him and stab him back and leave with his fingerprints still on the knife and blame the only other person who seemed reasonable to have killed him: Erin.

"_This is for your only good, Teach! Go to Hell!"_

"_I don't think so, Al! Huu…Urgh!"_

"_GAAA! Huu…Blergh!(crumple)"_

Five minutes later…

The judge looked at Payne. "Your client, Mr. Payne?"

"Unconscious in the lobby with handcuffs on her wrists," Payne muttered through gritted teeth.

"I see. Mr. Wright?"

"Yes, Your Honor?" I asked.

"You have solved one of the most despicable crimes I have seen, thus continuing your perfect court win record."

"Thank you, Your Honor." _Though my loss with Engarde doesn't really count, does it?_

"I will now announce my verdict! The defendant, Mrs. Erin Runn, is found not guilty."

A leap of joy filled my heart as the crowd cheered and Gumshoe threw confetti from the stands. I have made it through yet another case!

The judge pounded his gavel. "That is all," he said, "Court is adjourned."

(March 20, 11:00 a.m., District Court Defendant's Lobby No. 2)

"OH THANK YOU, MR. LAWYER SIR! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE WITHOUT YOU!" Erin cheered happily.

"Yeah, well," I said, "That teacher was pretty good with her sentences and all, but when someone lies, no one gets away!"

"But I feel bad for Al," Erin said sadly. "I really didn't mean to say he was stupid. But I can't change the past now and those were the last words I've said to him!"

"It's okay," I said optimistically, "You see, when he was killed, you were in the same school with him and you were with him since forever and is now with you as we speak."

Erin was immediately brightened up at this. "Thank you, Mr. Lawyer. My family will do whatever we can to repay you."

"Great!" I said, relieved. "Here's my bill!" I quickly wrote it out and handed it to her. The instant her eyes were on it, they widened and a loud shriek filled the hall as she ran out the doors to the building. "Drop of the money by next week!" I shouted after her.

I turned around to find Payne who was standing right behind me the entire time. "You- you won again, Mr. Wright." I expected to find his voice full of hate and indignation, but, to my surprise, it sounded congratulatory.

"I see," I said, plainly, "But aren't you mad that you once again presented evidence that made you lose yet another case?"

"No, actually," he said quite calmly. "I just wanted to see if I had another shot at you. But at the end of this case, I learned that I can't ignore the facts and follow the truth."

"As Terra Haff says," I added.

"So I am going to give you my thanks as a Prosecutor to a more skilled Defense attorney like you," he said. Payne held out his hand to me. I shook it and said, "I would also like to thank you, Payne. It turns out that you aren't such a bad guy after all."

Payne only nodded and walked off. I watched as he walked away and thought my day couldn't be any better than this.

But a familiar voice behind me interrupted my thoughts. "Hey, Nick!" I turned around to see Maya standing there, in her usual spirit-medium clothing and all.

"Oh! …Hey, Maya!" I said. "Aren't you here a little late?"

She looked offended. "What are you talking about? I'm here as your aide for the trial!"

"Ummm… Yeah…" I said slowly, "I hate to break it to you, but the trial is already over!"

"Wh-What?!" Maya burst out. "I missed it? But I couldn't have!"

"Apparently you did, Maya." I said. "You were sleeping there on the office sofa with midnight snacks all around you. I tried to wake you up, but you just didn't budge."

"You've got to be kidding me!" she said, looking disappointed with herself. "From now on, only burgers for me!" She switched from unhappy to cheerful quickly and exclaimed. "Come on, Nick, let's head to the usual burger joint and you can tell me all about your trial!"

_Sigh! Same old Maya, and same old day!_ I thought in good spirits.

And so, that ends yet another trial with me, and I look ahead to further and more difficult challenges that lie ahead of me!

**Classroom Turnabout: End.**

**Well, there it is! One great trial I thought of all out! This wraps up my first fanfic! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
